moviedomination101fandomcom-20200213-history
Hoodwinked
Little Red Riding Hood discovers that the Big Bad Wolf has disguised himself as Granny, just as the axe-wielding woodsman bursts through the window, startling everyone. The police quickly arrive, and Red, Wolf, Granny and the Woodsman are questioned by detective Nicky Flippers about the events leading up to the incident. '' '' '' '' Red explains t'hat she was delivering goodies for her grandmother when she discovered a threat from the mysterio'''''us Goodie Bandit. Hoping to save her Granny’s recipes, she embarked upon a journey to take them to the top of a nearby mountain where her Granny lives. On her way, she encountered the Wolf, who asked her a series of suspicious questions. She managed to escape, and eventually reached her Granny’s house; however she found th'e Wolf already waiting in ambush. What at first seems to be an open-and-shut case becomes confused though, once it is learned that the Wolf is an investigative reporter. He reveals that he was searching for a lead on the identity of the Goodie Bandit, and had reason to believe that Granny and Red were the culprits. Locating Red, he questioned her, hoping to get to the bottom of the mystery. When Red escaped, he headed for her Granny’s house and arriving first, went undercover, hoping to trick her into giving him the evidence he needed.When questioned, the Woodsman reveals that he is in fact an aspiring actor who was only trying out for the part of a woodsman in a commercial. After his schnitzel truck was robbed by the Goodie Bandit, he went out into the woods to get in character for his role, and spent the rest of the day felling trees. An especially large tr'ee rolled after him, and pushed him through the window of Granny’s home. The investigation then turns to Granny, who reveals that, unbeknownst to her family, she is an '''''extreme sports enthusiast. During a ski race earlier that day, she was attacked by the opposing team, but got away safely after learning that they were hired by the Goodie Bandit. '' '' Desponden't over her Granny’s lack of honesty, Red wanders off alone. Meanwhile, Nicky Flippers realizes that the one commonality between all four stories was a bunny named Boingo, and concludes that he is the Goodie Bandit. However, Boingo has already snuck into the home and stolen Granny’s recipes. Red sees Boingo and follows him to his hideout at a cable car station, but the police pursue him in the wrong direction. Granny, the Wolf, and the Woodsman manage to locate Boingo as he is explaining his evil scheme to Red. Boingo plans to add an addictive substance to the stolen recipes, and then explode the forest, making way for new real estate for expanding his business.'' ''The Wolf and the Woodsman go un'dercover to distract Boingo as Granny sneaks into his lair, but open conflict ensues. Boingo sends a bound and gagged Red down the mountain in a cable car loaded with explosives, ''and Granny goes after her, with Boingo and his henchmen in pursuit. Red manages to free herself, and escapes with Granny, while the police, who have been located by the Wolf’s assistant Twitchy, are waiting at the bottom of the mountain to arrest Boingo and his henchmen. Some time later, the Woodsman finds suc cess as part of a yodeling troupe, and Red, Granny, the Wolf, and Twitchy are enlisted by Nicky Flippers to join a crime solving organization called Happily Ever After Agency. '' Cast'' *''Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett'' *''Glenn Close as Granny Puckett'' *''Jim Belushi as Kirk, the Woodsman'' *''Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf'' *''Anthony Anderson as Det. Bill Stork'' *''David Ogden Stiers as Det. Nicky Flippers'' *''Xzibit as Chief Ted Grizzly'' *''Chazz Palminteri as Woolworth'' *''Andy Dick as Boingo'' *''Cory Edwards as Twitchy'' *''Benjy Gaither as Japeth the Goat'' *''Ken Marino as Raccoon Jerry'' *''Tom Kenny as Tommy'' *''Preston Stutzman as Timmy'' *''Tony Leech as Glen'' 4dbc8bd12c0b4.image.jpg Hoodwinked.jpg Hoodwinked-hoodwinked-8714178-1024-768.jpg Hoodwinked011606.jpg Hoodwinked-hoodwinked-8714172-1920-1080.jpg hoodwinked (1).jpg Hoodwinked-hoodwinked-8714210-445-250.jpg Hoodwinked-hoodwinked-8714207-566-360.jpg Hoodwinked-logo-hoodwinked-8630836-392-153.jpg *Joshua J. Greene as Jimmy Lizard'' *Mark Primiano as 2-Tone' *Kevin Michael Richardson as P-Biggie'' *''Tara Strong as Zorra'' *''Tye Edwards as Dolph'' ~shrek101909